


ChikaRiko Week Day 1: Distance

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day 1, Distance, F/F, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: During fall break, Riko went on a vacation with her family.Unfortunately, her beloved girlfriend, Chika, did not tag along.





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling over to the side in her sleep, Chika is forcefully reminded that Riko is not with her right now. A small kitten plushie as a farewell gift is all there is to hug for Chika. Of course, she knew this. It's the third night now, and she shed way too many tears already. But why does it hurt so much? They had to be separated before. This isn't a breakup, it's just a vacation Riko went to with her family. Is it the time? Two weeks is longer than what they were used to. Is it the country? She's not even in japan anymore.

Whatever it is, it sucks. It's getting cold, and Chika hates the cold. She could always snuggle up to Riko before she started shivering, and the different heartbeat would quickly make Chika feel warm and comfy. A plushie can't cause the same. And the blanket doesn't smell like cherries. Neither does it breathe. 

A loud grumble fills Chika's room. She can't keep going like this. Can't keep behaving like a little child being separated from it's mother. Rubbing her head with furrowed eyebrows, she desperately tries to figure out a solution. Maybe she can look if Riko left her shampoo here again? Then she could at least smell something like her. But her big sister is a watchdog, a guardian, she'd kill Chika if she left her room at this late hour. A call maybe? Riko is in a different timezone and should still be awake right now. Then again, talking isn't such a good idea, considering the noise that would make. But a message, that's okay. Just a simple "I miss you", or rather a long rant about her pain? Maybe asking about the vacation, or just talking about her own day? There is too much she could write!

Just as she was about to throw away her phone in rage, the screen lit up. The picture of Riko being caught by surprise always made Chika chuckle. But not now, more tears started streaming down Chika's face. She taps her phone and, to her surprise, the pianist was the one to text first.

Riko:"I miss you"

I miss you. That's all. Usually Riko either goes for long texts if sending a message first. Or Just "Hi." Or use punctuation. Or...No point in thinking about it. Just respond. She might sleep soon, so a quick answer is needed.

Chika:"Same"

That's all Takami? Same? No feeling whatsoever? She will think you don't mean it!

Chika:"I am currently crying"

You made it worse! No way she thinks that it's real!

Riko:"Same"

Throwing her phone to the side, her crying takes control over her. She barely manages to at least tone it down by sobbing into her pillow. A bit later she can feel a certain vibration. That's right, Riko called first.

Of course, the orange haired picks up instantly, only wiping off her tears and sniffing after the phone is next to her.

"Ch-chika Takami speaking, wh-who's...there?" she asks, despite knowing fully well who that was.

"...It's...me, Riko." she responded with a very quiet voice.

"...H-hi Riko...it's me...Chika..." she repeated, unable to think properly.

"...Y-you already said that?" Riko questioned.

God damnit Chika! You manged to get her to call you, now she's probably worried AND thinks your are an idiot!

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobs, almost completely bursting into tears.

"I-it's oka-" before the pianist can even reassure Chika that everything is fine, she gets interrupted.

"It's not fine! We haven't seen each other in a week, and there is another entire week remaining! And now look at me, unable to even function without you!" Chika exclaimed, with anger raising her pulse to the top.

But instead of saying anything, silence fills the call. And shortly after...a giggle. Then a laughter.

Chika furrows her eyebrows.  
"A-are you laughing at me? Am I this pathetic?"

Riko quickly stops her laughing with a gasp.  
"N-no! That's not why I...oh god dammit Chika I will be home tomorrow!"

At this moment, Chika's eyes breached their limit as to how far they could be opened.  
"T-tomorrow you say?!"

"Yes you big dummy! The 27th! How could you forget?"  
And finally, the laughing comes back. For both of them. They just laugh at Chika's idiocy for a bit, until they exhale a long loud sigh a few minutes later.

"I'm...so stupid..." Chika chuckled, sniffing a mixture of tears of joy and sorrow out of her face.

"You're not stupid! I mean...27 and 3 are pretty close to each other, right?" 

Both of them can't help but chuckle.

Rubbing her eyes, Chika rapidly exhales out of her nose.

"So...tomorrow at the train station?"

Riko hums.

"Yeah, at seven."

Looking around her room, Chika searches for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Writing that down!"

After a long minute of scribbling, Riko dares to ask what the hell Chika is doing.

"...A-are you...writing a novel? Drawing a picture?"

"YES!"

Laughing and shivering at the same time with a shocked expression at Chika's ambivalent response, Riko lays down again.

"...Okay? I mean...okay. But for now, just sleep, yeah?"

With a confident grin and a thumbs up Riko can't see, Chika prepares to violently smash the end call button before she finished saying good night like she usually does.

"Good night I love you I hope you have a great day still and I hope the travel won't be too long and-"

But before she can do her trademark trolling, she can hear the noise. What's it called? Others would call it the "the call has ended" noise. For her, it's a fanfare to celebrate Chika's failure and utter destruction.


	2. ChikaRiko Week Day 7: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With distance, a reunion is bound to happen one day.

7AM. The train station. Chika woke up super early, even showered, grabbed the bag of sweets she made herself (the bag, not the sweets) and arrived at the location 30 minutes ago.  
Just a tiny bit of confusion filled her mind, as the news board didn't show anything for another hour on the gate Riko is supposed to arrive on.  
Does that mean Chika got the time wrong? No way, it echoes through her mind, at seven, at seven...wait, did Riko mean AM or PM?!  
She already mixed up the correct date, no way this can be happening!  
But, there is no backing down now...if Chika assumes that it's not AM but rather PM and decides to leave now, what would happen if Riko DOES arrive at 7AM?  
So, she stays. Looks around carefully, and checks all the other gates. It's already ten minutes past 7, and still nothing in sight. Chika fidgets with the corner of the bag she crafted herself. It's an orange silk bag with all kinds of patterns stitched into it in pink. There are their names, oranges and cherry blossoms, hearts, smiley faces, and, just very tiny in the corner, three mermaids.

Inspecting the bag made another ten minutes pass. 7:20 already?! No way this is real...right, a dream, like before an exam or a presentation, where you suddenly realize you forgot to wear pants...ah! Chika really isn't wearing pants! Which is...nothing bad, considering she is wearing a skirt. A really cute one, even. She still remembers buying it with Riko, after they fooled around in a clothing store. This is something she treasures, as before she met Riko, the only clothes she had were hand-me-downs from her sisters. 

Ah...how time flies when you get lost in thought...7:30! That's it. She's calling the cops! And by that, she means Riko.

The phone rings.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
No response.

And once more.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
Still, nothing.

One last time.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
Doot.  
How can she not respond after 47 calls?!

7:40...7:40, forty whole minutes of overtime! This is lunacy...Riko probably already arrived, is already home, either laughing at Chika and/or finding a new girlfriend...who would she even take? With You she wouldn't feel any sparks, with Ruby she'd constantly fear she'd make her cry, with Yoshiko she would return to her chuuni phase, with Hanamaru she'd grow bored, with Mari she'd fear her life and innocence, with Kanan she'd die from physical exhaustion and with Dia she'd be fighting all the time, Riko said this herself!

And...why did she start to think about who Riko will take as her next girlfriend again? She would never! She is loyal, trustworthy, and really really reeeally loves Chika! But then...why isn't she here yet? Looking at the news board reveals the current time, 7:50, and a train arriving in ten minutes at the gate Chika is waiting. Probably another dud...Riko won't arrive, ever...what if she died? Okay but what if she's in the train? Will she laugh at Chika for obviously getting the time wrong? What if it's just her parents with no Riko? What if-

"I'm sorry...I told you the wrong time..." a soft shivering voice said, as two arms wrapped their way around Chika's waistline and a tall but soft body pressed against her back. There is no way Chika is mistaking this. It's Riko, just like that. Just as Chika drowned deeper and deeper in worry, everything vanishes and makes place for the only important thing right now, her only love.

"Y-YOU BIG DUMMY!" Chika shouted with tears as she turned around in the hug, now properly hugging Riko back. She doesn't care that the silk bag falls down, the sweets are protected.  
They both press their upper bodies against each other, hands on their shoulder-blades, and their heads next to each other. Nothing but crying can be heard, until it eventually transforms into a soft chuckle, then huge laughter.

"I...forgot in which time zone we live in, sorry..." Riko sniffed, now pulling her head back so she can properly look at the girl she obviously tortured.  
With a blushing pout, Chika puts her head in place in order to efficiently look angry at Riko.  
"D-do you have any idea what I have been through?!" Chika grumbled, followed by an annoyed sigh.  
"I do not...I really don't..." closing her eyes, Riko leans her forehead against Chika's. "But how about we go home and you tell me?"  
God damn that's unfair...hitting all the sweet spots at the same time...Chika shrugs, nuzzling Riko's nose with her own.  
"Sure that will be the only thing we're doing~?"  
With furrowed eyebrows, Riko quickly responds.  
"It will be! I was sitting for so long, I need a shower! But...maybe...after that...w-we could...y-y'know..."  
Chika grins.  
"Enjoy sweets?"  
"S-sweets? I mean, sure? But-" tilting her head, she observes as Chika picks a certain bag off the ground.  
"We could use those!" Chika proudly exclaims, oblivious to Riko's confusion.  
"PUT THOSE AWAY! WHY IS THERE A-" trying to escape Chika's embrace, she ends up noticing the all too familiar color scheme on the bag and stops struggling.  
"Ch-chill! I made this! Myself! Filled with candy! Which I didn't make...b-but it did take a while to make either way!" Chika hurriedly tries to explain.  
After a few seconds of silence, they both end up bursting in laughter.

"A-and I thought this was trash or something! Goodness, what's going on with my mind recently?" Riko giggles.  
With a giant grin, Chika smugly responds by saying "Turns out you need me more than you thought~"  
Noticing the invite for a little flirt, Riko makes her lips hover directly in front of Chika and whispers "But I already thought I'd die without you~"  
While Chika got better at playing those games, she just can't resist a chance like that. She goes for the kiss, and a long one as well. After a few seconds of a proper "welcome back" greeting, they pull back and smile at each other with half lidded eyes.

That night would turn out to be the most stomach ache inducing night the two of them ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I LIED ABOUT NOT LINKING DIFFERENT CONTRIBUTIONS INTO ONE STORY!!!  
> WITH THIS LIE THE WEEK ENDED, JUST LIKE THAT ;A;  
> psa: don't eat too much candy! or do, but only with your girlfriend and if you reeeeally missed her!

**Author's Note:**

> So my otp's week has finally started!  
> I don't plan to do continuity like a friend of mine, my contributions will all be one-shots, AND safe for work!  
> Since I prefer to upload my fanfictions on both tumblr and ao3, I am going to upload them here first, then do a tumblr post with a link to ao3!  
> That being said, I hope you all are going to have an amazing CheekReek Week, contribute even if it's just something small and have a great day!
> 
> Regarding this fic, I had some trouble writing it...because I myself know what a long distance relationship is like. As well as waiting for someone you love. I actually stopped writing a few times, and ended up like Chika in there myself ;A;  
> But eventually, you will see that special someone you wanted to see for a long time!  
> (If only Riko would have been a bit clearer with describing the time...)


End file.
